


History will judge

by Renaisty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaisty/pseuds/Renaisty
Summary: A moment of quiet, while everything is slowly, slowly crumbling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write this. Enjoy!

"To be honest… I'm not sorry."

It was expected, really, Seraphina thought. It was obvious.

"About?" she asked, because she needed to know for sure.

"About anything. About attacking that woman that day, about continuing with the case even after being demoted. About not giving up."

"I didn't expect you to be sorry," the President said. "Although, for the record? _I_ am."

The Auror turned her head to look at her, short dark hair twirling into knots under it, pressed to the pillow. Magical light was reflecting prettily off Seraphina's hair and Tina's eyes, and for a moment, they forgot everything.

"Sorry?"

"Yes. About the Obscurial."

"Oh." Tina's eyes turned sad.

"But," Seraphina continued, shutting her eyes tightly, "I would do it all again. A thousand times, if needed. I have a responsibility to the Wizarding World, Tina, and if it can save them? If it can save _you_ , your sister, Newt Scamander? You can be sure I'll make the sacrifices necessary."

She felt a soft hand on her cheek, a thumb gently moving back and forth. "It's okay. I understand. Everyone understands. I just wish you didn't have to make these decisions."

Seraphina melted at the touch and the words.

"No one else will," she said. "No one else has the power to. History will judge whether my decisions were correct or not. But for now…"

"For now, we're safe," Tina smiled.

The sound of the rain outside almost lulled Seraphina to sleep, while the other woman absently twirled a lock of white-blond hair between her fingertips.

"Do you think," the Auror began, stealing away her sleep, "that we should consider modifying Rappaport's Law?"

"We?" Seraphina muttered sleepily.

"Forgive me, I should let you sleep, it's been a long few days."

"No, I was thinking about this myself. This law only encourages fear and anger at the No-Maj community."

"…and that's _exactly_ what Grindelwald wants!" Tina realised.

"Precisely. Besides," she added, pulling Tine into her arms, "your sister seems pretty unwilling to leave that No-Maj alone…"

Of _course_ she knew, Tina thought.

"It's not technically against the law if she doesn't contact him."

"Oh I know. That's why it stays a secret, for now at least. If I can make an educated guess, I think that soon the protection measures on Mr. Kowalski will lessen, since everything is getting back on track."

Tina sighed in relief then. She shouldn't have worried.

It was quiet for a while, none of them able to sleep.

"You know," Seraphina whispered, "even if the law gets modified, we can't stop the war."

"We can," Tina said, before even really registering what she was arguing against. She twisted in Seraphina's arms to face her. "We can, we just have to be united."

"No, we can't. I'll do everything in my power, but some wars… Some wars start when a people has been oppressed too long. That is what's been happening in our society."

Tina's brows furrowed as she thought about it.

"But," she said after a pause, "that's not a bad thing."

"No. But it turns into a bad thing when it turns against innocent people, and when people try to use it for their own gain. Some people set the world on fire just because they want to. …Look at Grindelwald's followers, for a start."

"…We can still try."

"Yes, yes we can. But I want you to be ready."

Seraphina looked at her seriously, trying to communicate how important this was.

"How long do you think we have?"

"A few years, maybe a decade. Grindelwald's influence has spread too far, too fast, and too destructively. We'll have to fight."

It was too much, she looked too beautiful, glowing with determination even weighted down with the world. On impulse, Tina kissed her.

Seraphina lost herself in the feel of lips against hers, soft and gentle, until they retreated.

"We'll fight," Tina said. "We'll be ready."

The other woman hummed softly, and Tina nudged her gently until she could wrap her in her arms and press Seraphina's back to her chest.

"I'll be out of office in two years. Then, we can _really_ start getting ready. I'll have much more freedom regarding… well, everything."

Tina planted a light kiss on her neck. "Regarding… us?"

Seraphina reached for her hand, squeezing. "Yes. I dream about it; a small house in the city, maybe?"

"With a fireplace," Tina added.

"And an attic, with a big, charmed window so we can always look at the night sky."

"A library too," she said, and Seraphina grinned, unseen, a rare occurrence lately.

Contentment, if only fleeting. Tina was holding her world in her arms, and they tightened as Seraphina let herself completely relax against the Auror.

"So… how do you feel about kneazles?"

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after. With two pet kneazles.


End file.
